Stripped
by bekahbears
Summary: Piper is worried since Wyatt is running a 105 temprature and Leo is unable to heal Wyatt because Leo is striped from his powers. Rated pg-13


Charmed-"Stripped"  
  
Piper was sitting on the fluffy but yet uncomfortable cough in the living room of the Halliwell house; feeding Wyatt. Piper was stressed that Wyatt was running a 105ºF temperature.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled in horror of her 3 month old son's temperature. "Leo!!" she yelled even louder,  
  
Leo appeared as all white liters do, with a blue circle of crystals.  
  
"What is it Piper?!" Leo asked piper "It's Wyatt. He's running a 105 temperature." "u-u-uhhh, Piper?" Leo said stuttering. "WHAT LEO?" Piper said angrily "I can't heal him." "What do you mean you can't heal him?" Piper demanded "It's the Elders; they say I am using my magic for my own personal benefits." "NO YOU ARN'T! FOR GODS SAKE LEO IT'S OUR SON! THERES GOT TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!" Piper said looking Leo in the eyes with horror. "No. I'm sorry Piper. There's nothing for me to do. All of my powers have been striped but orbing and being able to talk with the Elders." he said quietly trying to calm Piper down.  
  
Piper stared at him with horror in her eyes.  
  
"Leo ... our son is going to die if this gets worse! We all have magic; we should be able to do something about this!!" Piper turned around and grabbed Wyatt. "Piper what are you doing?" Leo said worried Piper turned around with tears in her eyes as she grabbed her Subaru's keys. "I'm going to the hospital. At lest they'll be able to help him." Piper stared at Leo for a moment then closed the door and drove off.  
  
Leo stood around and paced for a moments worth of time. Just this Page orbed in, and started to smile at Leo, and then a concerned look swiped over her face. Turning to face Leo she looked at him.  
  
"Leo what's wrong?" "Its Piper and Wyatt" "What's wrong? Are they alright?!?" Page asked concerned "Pipers fine its Wyatt I'm concerned about. He's running a 105 temperature" "So why don't you just heal him? I mean you are a white liter." "Yes, I am a white lighter but the Elders say that I am using my magic for my own personal benefit. So I got striped of all powers but orbing and communicating with the elders." "ouch" Page said making a harsh expression on her face. "Where are they now?" "Piper was taking him to the hospital last I saw her." "Well come on Cowboy lets catch that Cowgirl!" Page said grabbing her car keys. Leo looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't ask..."she said as they walked out of the house. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Mean while at P3.....  
  
Phoebe was sitting down at one of the bar tables. "Hit me again Chris" She said gulping down her 10th shot of coke. "Phoebe, I think that's enough for you." Chris said concerned "NO! It's not! Give me another one!!" she demanded "God damn!" Chris said quietly while he was filling a glass for her.  
  
"What's wrong with you anyway?" "Long story. Jason broke up with me." Phoebe said chugging her 11th down. "Hit me!" she said "I think that's enough for you" "Ohhhh Chris!! No! j-just one more!! Please!!" she pleaded. "NO! you have already had 10! That should be enough!" he lectured. "Aww! You ruin all the fun around here!" she said as she staggered to the door. Chris ran over to her a said "I think I will be the one driving now.." "No Chris its ok I can.. you just go ride the marry-go-round." As she pointed to the see-saw by the school down the road. "Uh no thanks." He got into the car and started to drive away. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
Piper was just now walking into the hospital when Wyatt had just started to ball his head off. "Wyatt no.... no... Wyatt! Please stop your giving mommy a migraine." Piper pleaded to her sick child. "Yes miss may I help you?" asked the red haired office secretary. "Uhh... yea, my son is running a 105ºF temperature. Can we please hurry?" she asked. "Yes right away ma'am. Dr. Coffman to the front desk ASAP, we have a 465." She radioed on the walkie-talkie. Just thin a nice cozy blue blanket with a white lining of silk on the outside came floating over to Wyatt. "Wyatt! NO!" she hollered, as she snatched the blanket out of midair. Many people stared at her. So she smiled sweetly and turned around glaring at her son who was now red in the face. "You will not do that again? Do you hear me young man?" she told her son. Just then she noticed that her son was red in the face and was now sweating. "NURSE!" Piper yelled down the hall. "Nurse we need a doctor now!" The nurse came bolting down the hall once she saw the red faced baby. "I everything alright?" "No my son is running a 105 temp. and is sweating like a pig. We need a doctor now!" "Well I'm sorry ma'am all the doctors are busy." "Damn it! Well I'm sorry but we need a doctor now or I will have someone's head and it wont be my sons!" She snarled at the nurse "ALRIGHT!" she yelled over Piper. "alright your son will see a doctor chill, chill. Right this way ma'am right down this hall." Piper followed the nurse with a worried and concerned look on her face. As they went through the hall way Piper looked in a few rooms as she went by. She could see many people in casts from the big car wreck that had happened a few days ago on N Bled St. But as she was walking by she noticed that a 20 year old girl was lying down on a bed with her right arm burned. It looked bad.  
  
Never mind that Piper said to herself as she came to an empty room where a maid was making the bed. "We need a doctor as soon as possible please." She informed the nurse. Soon enough a doctor walked in "Hello Mrs. Halliwell, I am you doctor, Dr. Campbell" he said "Hey, uh yea, my son is running a 105 temperature so if we could just get the show on the road." "Oh, yes, no problem." He said as he walked over to grab a thermometer. "Piper, I believe is your name right? Any ways, please hold this in your sons mouth while I get the antibiotics for your son." "Alright" she said playing the choo-choo game with Wyatt trying to get the thermometer into his mouth. "Come on Wyatt! It's the choo- choo! Let it come chugging in so Mommy can make sure you get all better." She tried to force it into his mouth but he started crying and spit it back out.  
  
"Wyatt! I don't know why you don't want this you love sucking on your pacifier! " Then the doctor came in with a new type of thermometer. It was a pacifier. "I seemed to over hear that your son likes pacifiers. Well we just got this in so he will be our first patient with it." He said  
  
Piper grabbed the Pacifier and gave it to Wyatt.  
  
"Here Wyatt lets see if you like this one better." He did, just like a typical baby, not liking something unless it is familiar. "There you go!" Piper said cheerfully Beep Beep. The thermometer was done. "Lets have a look see ok?" said the doctor ...... "WOW! Your lucky you got here in time Mrs. Halliwell! His temperature is 105ºF! Lets see if the antibiotics will help any." He slowly walked over to the table that he had laid the medicine down on and got a plastic spoon to feed the bubble gum medicine to Wyatt.  
  
"Choo-Choo" the doctor said acting as if the medicine was a train. "Here comes the Choo-choo Wyatt, open your mouth." He refused as it touched his mouth. "Uhh doctor, maybe I should feed it to him. I think I can. "Sure thing Piper. I will go phone your sister who called and inform them on what has been happening." "O.K." she said as the doctor left the room. "Wyatt Mommy is going to use her magic just so you get all better to help us with demons. OK?" the young boy just smiled and made a sort of grumbling sound.  
  
"ok we need a spell that will make you drink the medicine. Or at least one that will make you not so stubborn." Piper giggled at the thought of that comment. "Ok. What to do now...." She paused and started muttering words trying to think up a spell that could make her son well. "Sometimes bare, sometimes dull, Sometimes not even aware, Let this child eat this pill with his own will." Piper chanted as she preformed the spell. "Wyatt lets try this again" she said  
  
Piper took the spoon and slowly forced the spoon up to Wyatt's lips and he opened his mouth, let the antibiotic pour into his mouth, and swallowed the whole thing without any problems.  
  
In the car with Phoebe and Chris  
  
Ring Ring Ring when Phoebe's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said calmly as the effect of the Coke had warn off. "Uh, yes, hello, I am Dr. Campbell from the hospital down in Platt oaks." "Yes, Can I help you?" "No, I just wanted to inform you that your nephew Wyatt Halliwell is in the hospital." "Oh my god! Is he ok? What happened? Is Piper ok?" "CALM DOWN Mrs. Halliwell. Everything is being taken care of. Wyatt is in our care now being fed antibiotics to kill what ever is in his blood that is causing this illness." "Good. Now what about Piper?!? Is she alright?" "Shes just fine. She's in his room watching him right now." "Good. I will be down there as soon as I can!" she yelled at the doctor "Hey I have to go bye!" click. The phone hung up "bye" the doctor said after she had hung up. 


End file.
